Lethke Zum Bartrado
Lethke Zum Bartrado was the Brakiri Ambassador to Babylon 5.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) History Lethke served as the Brakiri ambassador to Babylon 5, representing his government in the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. left|thumb|Lethke in 2260 In 2260, when the Shadows began attacking openly, Brakiri space was one of their first targets. Lethke approached Captain John Sheridan to appeal to the Earth Alliance for assistance. As Babylon 5 had just declared independence from the Alliance, Sheridan could not relay his request. He did ask the Gaim to intercede on the Brakiri's behalf, but they only agreed once Sheridan was able to convince the Vorlon Empire to attack a Shadow armada.Interludes and Examinations Lethke, along with most (if not all) the other League ambassadors refused to accept the plan put forth by Cmdr. Susan Ivanova and Ambassador Delenn near the end of the Second Shadow War, after Cpt. Sheridan seemingly died on Z'ha'dum. The plan called for a desperate attack on Z'ha'dum itself, following a pause from the Shadows. Lethke and the other ambassadors insisted that such a plan was futile and they could better serve their people by bolstering their defenses.The Hour of the Wolf A week or two later, as Delenn began to amass the Rangers for an independent strike on the Shadow homeworld, Lethke informed Delenn privately that the other ambassadors were planning to stage a protest in the Zocalo. He also told her that some of the Brakiri's deep range posts had detected an unknown ship apparently heading for the station. As it would turn out, that ship would have Sheridan himself (as well as Lorien).The Summoning In May of that year, Lethke along with several other League ambassadors became concerned after receiving reports from Drazi pilots that White Stars had been sighted on the border of Centauri space engaging in combat, though they could not detect any other ships. Fearing a new hostile species was employing a cloaking system that only the partly Vorlon White Stars could penetrate, Lethke along with the Drazi Ambassador Juphar Trkider, insisted that Sheridan put the White Star fleet on their borders, on the pretext that they were owed protection from Raiders after their militaries had been so weakened fighting the Shadows. Unknown to any of them, the whole situation was a smoke screen created by Sheridan to make the League Ambassadors co-operate and forge a stronger interdependency with each other and the Rangers, laying the foundation for what would eventually become the Interstellar Alliance.Rumors, Bargains and Lies In June of that year, Lethke was one of the Ambassador's covertly scanned by members of a colony of rogue human telepaths living in Brown Sector. The telepaths, led by Byron Gordon, threatened to reveal to all what secrets they had gleaned from the surface thoughts of Lethke and the others unless the Alliance provide them with a homeworld of their own.A Tragedy of Telepaths In late July, early August, Lethke along with the other Alliance ambassadors viewed evidence presented by the ISA's advisory board proving that the Centauri Republic had been behind the attacks on Alliance shipping for most of the year, including a record of an attack on a Brakiri convoy recorded covertly by Ranger Lennier. A few days later, after fighting broke out between Centauri and Drazi forces, Lethke and an enraged Vizak were among the Ambassadors who confronted ISA President Sheridan and Vice-President Delenn on the White Star fleet's refusal to engage.And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder In 2267, Lethke was still on board Babylon 5 when he met with Captain Gideon, General Miller and the Drazi Ambassador immediately after the Drakh plague infected Earth.Racing the Night In Late July, Lethke refused to allow Gideon to travel to Lorka VII, which was within Brakiri space, without the permission of the Lorkans.The Rules of the Game Appearances ;Babylon 5 * "Interludes and Examinations" * "Shadow Dancing" * "The Summoning" * "Rumors, Bargains and Lies" * "A Tragedy of Telepaths" * "And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder" ;Crusade * "The Rules of the Game" * "Racing the Night" References Category:People Category:Males Category:Brakiri Category:Ambassadors